Antídoto
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [AU-Drabble]Un veneno que corre por sus venas, ¿Quiénes son el antídoto? ¿Que deberían hacer? Dedicado para VikaDan-


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de King of Fighters_ **No** _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _Dedicado para mi querida primita,_ _Vika Dan_ _, por su cumpleaños n.n._ **[** _AU/ Drabble_ **]** _de Iori x Leona. Inspirado con la canción_ _ **The Antidote**_ _de_ _ **Story Of The Year.**_

 **Summary:** _Un veneno que corre por sus venas, ¿Quiénes son el antídoto? ¿Que deberían hacer?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Antídoto.**

Estando en diferentes lugares, tanto uno como el otro, observaban en un espejo: reflejando una parte de su niñez, la violencia, el dolor, la ira y la sangre dieron como resultado lo que son ahora. Pero eso no era lo único que les molestaba, sino también el veneno que corre por sus venas, el enemigo interior. _Su_ enemigo interno.

Ellos mismos, tenían que enfrentarlo Pero _¿Cómo?_ Una _batalla épica_ contra su _yo_ interno. Ese monstruo era el producto de los genes, la herencia que les habían dejado sus familias, sus antepasados…

Querían liberarse del mal. Ellos se rebuscan la felicidad; solo o juntos, no importaba pero querían ser felices sin contar con esa maldición.

Ambos no querían llevar esto en la sangre, no.

Ella odia la sangre y él, la violencia. Ambos son _¿iguales?_ Podrían decir que si, no habría forma de dudarlo. Sin embargo, los pequeños detalles se los podía diferenciar: él se quiere aislar de todo al igual que ella, a pesar de que quieran alejarse de todo, esa mujer ya tenía amistades aunque no lo crean, podía ser fría, seria e muchas cosas más pero sobre todas las cosas tenía amigos que quieren ayudarla. Aquel hombre, solo quería alejarse de todos, una molestia, un disgusto… _¿Crees que él no se sentiría solo?_ Pues claro que sí, con frecuencia la vía salir de la base, hasta el mismo percibió un _cambio_ en ella, había un toque especial que capaz el chico que la acompañaba podía verlo también. _El coronel_.

—Una parte de mí.—murmuro al mirarse sus manos, sabe que no le quedaba otra que sobrellevar este _veneno_. Levantaba la vista, noto que esa mujer hacia lo mismo, se miraba las manos. — _¿Acaso me comprende?_ —se pregunto en su mente.

Confundido. Había olvidado de que la participante tenía la misma maldición en sus venas. _¿Quién es el antídoto?_

— _¿Qué debemos hacer?_ —Cuestionaba _¿En plural?_ Tal vez ahora la toma en cuenta o puede ser que, haya encontrado a alguien con quien hablar, supongo. Ni él entendía lo que decía, porque nadie entendería como se siente: Ella lo entendería, lo comprendería, hasta puede llegar a ser _¿Una parte de él?_ Una risa irónica se dibujaba en su rostro, _que estupidez_ y si fuera así, las cosas estarían destinadas, como también durante en todo su recorrido que ya estuvo marcado, aunque no quiera creerlo.

—" _El antídoto, está en nosotros"_ —recordaba su voz femenina. Después de aquella vez que habían tenido un enfrentamiento. — _"Estoy aprendiendo a sobrellevar esta carga"_ —esas palabras fueron suficiente para entenderla, este también sobrellevaba esa carga pesada, enfrentándolo en sus pesadillas y controlándolo en la realidad. Es complicado. Ahora la mujer estaba haciendo lo mismo, utilizando este veneno como otro método, como una opción para combatir.

Obviamente, no olvidaba su nombre _Leona_ y ella tampoco, _Iori_. Dos niños que crecieron con un gran sufrimiento que, con el tiempo sería difícil e complicado de olvidar…Si tan solo, volvieran a conversar: habría esperanzas… _¿Unir fuerzas?_ Solo es cuestión de tiempo y de ambos porque, ellos saben que se puede…Necesitan comprenderse, entenderse. Una vez más, se podía repetir _la segunda cita._

 _~ ¿Quiénes son el antídoto?~_

Lo que los demás no entenderán es que, ambos son _el antídoto_ por si mismos deberían combatir el veneno.

 _~ ¿Que deberían hacer?_

 _Luchar_. Ganarle a esa carga que estuvieron llevando por todos estos años, en su sangre, de herencia. Se podría utilizar como una opción, pero ellos saben que no quieren esto en lo contrario, quieren ser felices, ambos. Hallarían de alguna forma la felicidad que, estuvieron buscando por todos estos años, solo deberían unir sus fuerzas…Otra vez, enfrentarse y destruir lo que tienen… A menos que…Sean los dos porque, la felicidad puede estar frente de ellos, observándose mutuamente.

 _ **Fin~**_

 **N/A:**

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Lo sé, lo sé es corto pero trate de plasmar ciertas cosas de estos dos personajes. :D**_

 _ **¿Qué te pareció me regalito primita? xD**_

 _ **Creo que sería el primer Drabble que hago de Iori e Leona, porque siempre son One-shot ajajaj**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, ¡Nos vemos!**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
